


Before you go

by Applepye



Series: Betrayal [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sex, Turtlecest, t-cest., tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Bondage.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

2K7 Universe  
Warning!! T-cest, Leo/Mikey   
Mikey has a plan to keep a reminder of Leo before he goes away for training.

 

Mikey knocked on Leo’s door before he pushed it open enough to peek inside. Leo was putting things in bags for his trip to South America. Mikey’s blue eyes glistened with tears as he watched Leo pack; he hated that Leo was leaving. 

“You’re not going to be able to talk me out of this, Mikey,” Leo sighed. “This is a great honor and I don’t want to disappoint Master Splinter by turning him down.”

“I know,” Mikey stepped in the room, keeping what was in his hand hidden behind his back. “I don’t want our last conversation to be another argument. I came with a peace offering.”

Sighing, Leo stood and walked over to Mikey. “I won’t be gone long. I have you to come back to and I don’t want to be away from you for too long.” He looked down when he noticed that Mikey was hiding something. “What’s behind your back?”

A wide grin split Mikey’s face. “I thought that since you are going to be gone for a long time that maybe, before you go, you could leave me with something.”

Unsure, Leo lifted an eye ridge. “What?”

Mikey pulled the kit out from behind his back to show Leo. The eldest turtle’s mouth dropped as he read the box. His eyes then drifted up to look into Mikey’s. “Are you serious?”

“It’ll be fun,” Mikey smiled. “And having this will keep me from turning to Raph or Donny out of need.”

“You wouldn’t,” Leo growled, pulling Mikey close. “You’re mine.”

“Then do this for me,” Mikey held the box up. “Please.”

Leo sighed, “How does it work?”

“Sit.” Mikey pointed to the bed then turned out of Leo’s arms to lock the door. “All you have to do is relax and let me do all the work.” He ripped open the box and laid out all the contents. Leo sat and watched while Mikey followed the instructions. Mikey left the room to get a few things that the kit did not have then returned to his mixing and measuring until he was ready for Leo to do his part. 

When Mikey was done he inched his way over and Leo leaned back, parting his legs to give Mikey full access. Mikey licked up Leo’s bulging slit, eliciting a churr from the eldest turtle as he dropped down. 

“I don’t know if I can keep it up if you’re not touching it,” Leo panted. “How is this going to work?” 

“I have an idea for that,” Mikey licked up Leo’s shaft then sucked the tip, popping it out of his mouth. “But first we have to get you up to your full glory.”

He pumped and sucked Leo to a full erection while toying with Leo’s sensitive tail then turned to grab what he needed off the floor once he got Leo to the desired hardness. Mikey placed the cylinder filled with the molding clay around Leo’s erection then kissed Leo’s inner thigh. “You’re so good for doing this for me, Leo.”

Leo was happy that it required warm water and that it left the clay at a comfortable temperature. “There isn’t much in this world that I wouldn’t do for you.” Leo reached down and caressed Mikey’s cheek. “I love you, Mikey.” Then a smile spread across his face. “How were you planning on keeping me aroused?”

With a giggle, Mikey crawled across the floor and, lifting his butt to Leo, set a timer. He then rested his head on the floor, lifting his butt higher and lifting his tail while reaching between his legs. “Once that’s done,” he circled his finger around his tight entrance, “I want you to take me one more time before you go.”

Churring at the display, Leo sat up a little bit. “How much longer do I have to wait?”

“Just a little longer,” Mikey slid his finger inside himself. “I’m already ready for you, Leo. I prepped myself before I came to your room.” He moaned as he fingered himself, churring softly as he titillated Leo. 

“I don’t think I can wait,” Leo grunted. 

“Just a few more minutes,” Mikey pleaded. “I really want this.”

“I really want you,” Leo shifted on the bed. “It is going to be so hard to stay away.”

Mikey churred as he worked his finger inside himself and his erection slipped free of its protective pocket. He rotated his hips while licking his lips and looking into Leo’s eyes. “I want you, Leo,” He panted. “I love the way to feel inside me.”

“Is that time up yet?” Leo growled. He was holding the edge of the bed so tight, his knuckles were white. 

Mikey looked over at the timer, “Thirty more seconds.”

Leo grunted, watching Mikey finger himself, his cock pulsating within the casing. “Too long.”

The timer dinged and Mikey got up to rush over to the bed. “Carefully,” Mikey told himself as he lifted the mold away from Leo. Once he had it removed, he looked down into the hardened clay. “Perfect.” He dropped back down to the floor and poured in the silicon. 

“What are you doing?” Leo grunted. “Get up here.”

“Just a second,” Mikey said in sing song as he carefully placed the vibrating unit inside the silicon. Once he was done he picked up the cylinder and ran from Leo’s room, announcing over his shoulder, “I’ll be right back.”

“What? Your penis is still out. What if someone sees you?” Leo grunted as he shifted on the bed. He looked down at his painfully hard erection. “You’re gonna leave me like this?” He flopped down onto the bed. “Great.”

It wasn’t long before Mikey was skipping back into the room with something in hand. Leo looked over at it to see that it was a vibrator. “That was fast.”

Mikey held it out. “This isn’t the one of yours; it takes twenty four hours to set. This one is mine.” He placed it next to his penis for comparison and swiveled his hips. “I made it for you a few days ago so you have one when you start to miss me. That and I wanted to practice making one so I didn’t screw yours up.”

Leo raised an eye ridge, in a lecherous gaze. “That’s nice of you, Mikey. Now get over here.”

Mikey placed the vibrator with Leo’s things then climbed up on the bed and positioned himself over Leo’s weeping cock. He ran his bottom lip through his teeth. “You’ve earned your reward.” He pressed himself down slowly, taking Leo in.

Leo churred as he was enveloped in Mikey warmth, thrusting his hips to embed himself deeper as Mikey’s inner walls stretched to fit him. “I am going to miss this.”

“I wanted to make a copy of my ass but Donny said that it wasn’t possible with what we could get our hands on.” Mikey giggled as he wiggled his hips. “So I made you a copy of my cock instead.”

“I’ll hold it close at night,” Leo chuckled. 

The smile faded from Mikey’s face to be replaced by a look of pleasure as he started to move his hips back and forth. His lips parted and his azure eyes glazed over. It was a beautiful sight for Leo and one he knew that he was going to miss.

At first they took their time, wanting their last time before Leo left to last as long as it could. Leo let Mikey do most of the work and just enjoying the warmth of his love as he watched Mikey’s cock bob up and down with his movements. 

The temptation was too much for Leo and he reached up to grab the bouncing erection, eliciting a churr from Mikey as he staggered. “Leo,” he moaned. 

It wasn’t long before taking it slow was no longer an option and Leo started to thrust up to meet Mikey. Their pace gradually quickened and Leo held tight to the lower part of Mikey’s carapace as pressure built inside him. “Oh, Mikey.”

Mikey stopped moving as Leo took over, thrusting up fast and hard. “Leo,” Mikey churred, curling in and tensing up, as he reached his climax. Leo staggered out his final thrusts before pushing in as far as he could go and grinding himself against Mikey as he left his seed inside, marking his lover as his. 

Mikey leaned forward and kissed Leo, pressing in as he felt Leo soften and slip out. “I miss you already,” he fought back the tears that threatened to fall. 

“I won’t be gone long,” Leo soothed. 

“Promise?” Mikey rested his head on Leo’s plastron. 

Leo kissed the top of Mikey’s head. “How can I stay away from you?”


	2. Since You Were Gone

Michelangelo was lying on his bed, crying. He had no idea why Leonardo had stopped writing or why he was late coming home. The last note that they had received said that he was going to stay in South America longer than originally planned but no explanation why. 

Leo had told Mikey that he would be unable to stay away from him for too long but now he wanted to stay away longer. It was cutting Mikey to pieces and caused him to fall into a deep depression. 

Nothing he tried brought him any comfort. Food tasted bland. Video games and comics could no longer hold his interest. He couldn’t even bring himself to do the birthday parties as Cowabunga Carl, so Donatello had to take time away from his own work to honor the already scheduled commitments. All Mikey could do was stay in bed. He had barely left it since they received the last letter, three days ago. 

Someone knocked on his door but he was in no mood to be bothered so he stayed on his bed and said nothing. 

“Mikey?” Donny knocked again. “I brought you something to eat.”

“Go away,” Mikey shouted, without getting up. 

There was a moment of silence and Mikey thought that Donny had left but then the door opened. “I know you’re hurting….”

“How can you know what I’m feeling?” Mikey snapped. 

“I have a good idea. Raph hasn’t been with me in over three months,” Donny blurted out. There was pain in his voice and from the gruff sound it was apparent that he had also been crying. “He’s out all night and when he gets home he goes straight to bed. He’s still here but… I feel so alone.”

Mikey stayed with his back turned towards his brother as Donny place the plate of pizza on the table then turned for the door. “I’m sorry.” Donny said in a meek voice. “I didn’t mean to compare my problems to yours. I’ll go now. Just try to eat, for Splinter’s sake. We don’t need him worrying about you too.”

Mikey sat up in bed and turned towards his brother. “Donny, wait!”

Donatello stopped at the door and turned to look at Mikey who patted the bed next to him. Closing the door, Donny sat down next to Mikey. “I don’t know why he’s pulled away. I know he’s jealous that Leo was chosen to leave for training but that doesn’t explain why he’s pushing me away.”

“I never understood what you saw in him,” Mikey mumbled as he tucked his legs to his chest. “At least you can try to corner him and ask him what’s up. I have no idea where Leo is or if he’s even still alive.”

“Splinter knows that he is alive through his spiritual link with him,” Donny said, placing a hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “And as far as Raph goes, I’ve tried cornering him but he just blows me off. He’s bigger than me so he just pushes past and goes to his room or to the weight room or out the door.”

Mikey scoffed, “He’s just a jerk.”

“But I still love him,” Donny sobbed. “What did I do wrong?”

Reaching up, Mikey cupped Donny’s face and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He gently shushed him, “It’s okay.”

Donny leaned over and placed his head on Mikey’s shoulder and Mikey wrapped his arms around Donny. They stayed together, taking comfort in each other’s embrace. “It’s not our fault,” Mikey whispered. 

Night after night, they slept in the same bed, needing the warmth of another to get them through their heartbreak. They managed to keep one another from falling apart. Their spirits eventually improved and Mikey was able to return to work. 

One night, after a few months of comforting each other, they were lying together in bed and found each other’s lips. 

It started out soft but their need quickly took over and their hands started to drift as the kiss deepened. They turned towards each other and pressed in close, so that their lower plastrons rubbed together. 

It was a little awkward at first since they were both used to submitting but Mikey eventually took over, gently pushing Donny back. Mikey moved between Donny’s legs and continued to rub their bulging slits together. 

With a lust filled churr, Donny dropped down and quickly filled out. Mikey was impressed by the size of him and for a moment reconsidered topping. Mikey moved his hand between them and started to finger Donny’s winking hole while his other hand pumped Don’s cock. 

As exciting as it all was, Mikey found it strange how still Donny remained.

Donny’s body adjusted quickly to the intrusion so Mikey dropped down and coated his own weeping cock with as much pre-cum as he could collect from the two of them. He lined himself up with Donny’s entrance, eliciting another churr from the genius turtle. 

With gentle, penetrating thrusts, Mikey gradually made his way into the velvety warmth of Donny. It was a new experience for the younger brother and it was overwhelming to his senses. Biting his bottom lip, Mikey did his best to fight off his orgasm. The last thing he wanted was to finish too quickly. 

But then, Donny churred and his body tightened around Mikey for a spit second before his inner walls started to pulsate. There wasn’t any time to be amazed at how fast Donny finished. Mikey was unable to hold off any longer and quickened his pace to reach his own completion. 

They stayed locked together, moving against each other for the few, softer orgasms that followed. Once those subsided, Mikey buried his face in the crook of Donny’s neck and they just held each other. There was a moment of guilt but then Mikey lifted up to look down into Donny’s eyes. The guilt faded and Mikey pressed in for another kiss. 

After they rested, they sifted positions and it was Donny’s turn to top.


	3. Confession

Leo was sitting at the kitchen table when Raph exited the dojo. The look on his face told Raph that there was something wrong. Curiosity got the better of him so Raph walked over and sat next to his brother. “You look like you’re about to throw up or something. What is it? The smell of the sewer getting to you after all that time out in the fresh air?”

With a distant look in his eyes, Leo cradled his head in his hands. “Mikey just told me that he cheated on me while I was away.”

“Oh man that sucks,” Raph placed a hand on Leo’s shoulder. It took a little longer than it should have for it to sink in but Raph soon had a knot in his stomach. “Please tell me that it was with Leatherhead.”

Leo lifted his head and looked at Raph. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you about it. Mikey h…had asked me not to tell you about it. I’m sorry.”

The knot shot up to Raph’s throat and he found it hard to breathe. He quickly stood, the chair clattering to the floor. “With Donny?”

Leo’s eyes stayed staring at the table. “Apparently you were ignoring him and he was lonely too. They took comfort with each other and eventually had sex…, and then kept having sex.”

Donny came out of his lab and saw the two of them. “What’s going on? You two having another fight?”

“No.” Raph’s eyes locked with Don’s for a moment before he rushed back into the dojo. 

Donny looked at Leo who looked like he was on the verge of tears. Don took a few steps forward. “Leo?”

“Mikey told me,” Leo’s voice broke. “I accidently told Raph.”

“No. Not this way.” Donny ran after Raph and found him beating his fists into his punching bag. Slowly, Donny inched his way into the dojo then knelt down on the floor. “I was supposed to be the one to tell you.”

Raph stopped punching and grabbed the bag to steady it. “Do you love him?”

Donny’s eyes stayed fixed on the ground. It took every ounce of his control to keep from breaking down. “There is affection there and we care for each other but it isn’t the same as it was with you.”

There was a long silence where they didn’t look at each other. With every second that passed Donny found it harder to breathe. Raph turned to look at him. “Ain’t you gonna try to excuse what you did by blaming me?”

“No,” Donny answered without looking up. As much as he tried to keep control his voice was still raw with emotion. “You didn’t make me do anything…. I was in control.”

“Well it is my fault,” Raph blurted, turning to punch the bag. “This is all my fault.” He dropped to his knees as he started to cry. “I pushed you away and drove to into Mikey’s arms. What do we do now?”

“I don’t know,” Donny sighed. “We’ll all have to talk it out and see what everyone wants.”

“Do you still want me,” Raph asked, staring intently at the ground. “Or would you rather stay with Mikey?”

“Would you take me back,” Donny sobbed, unable to contain his tears. “After what I did, do you still want to be with me?”

Raph’s only answer was a slight nod but that was enough for Donatello. He crawled over to Raph to kiss his shoulder and Raph leaned in to nuzzle Donny. 

….

Mikey made his way downstairs and found Leo seated at the kitchen table. When Mikey first told Leo about his affair with Donny, Leo left the room before anything else could be said. Despite his fear that Leo will leave again, Mikey wanted to talk it out so he continued his way into the kitchen. 

Leo looked up as Mikey approached but didn’t say anything so Mikey sat down. “It was purely physical. We comforted each other and satisfied a need but we always knew that it would end. We also agreed that we didn’t want to lie about it and that it would be best to tell you guys. I’m sorry I hurt you but… I don’t regret being with Donny.”

Leo just sat looking at Mikey, tears streaming down his cheeks. As much as it pained him to see Leo like this, Mikey was still happy that Leo hadn’t left. 

“You were gone for so long and Raph was distant with Donny,” Mikey said. “I’m not saying that it was your fault. We were weak and lonely. I should’ve waited for you to return but I needed something more to hold than a memory, Leo. I didn’t even know if you were ever coming back.”

Leo looked up past Mikey, causing Mikey to turn in time to see Donny and Raph leaving the dojo and head toward Raph’s room. Donny’s eyes locked with Mikey and he softly smiled before heading up the stairs. 

“You don’t have any desire to still be with Don?” Leo asked, drawing Mikey’s attention. 

“All I ever wanted was you.” Mikey reached out to place his hand over Leo’s. “We were just lonely and we missed the feel of a lover’s touch. We grew closer but we never fell in love.”

Leo flipped his hand over and grabbed hold of Mikey’s. “I don’t know if I can take you back.”

“I understand.” Mikey stood and moved to pull his hand away but Leo held tight. 

“I don’t want to lose you either,” Leo rasped out. 

“Then what do you want?” Mikey asked. 

Leo blinked away his tears. “I need time to process. Maybe we can start over, take it slow, and see where things go from there.”

“As long as I get a chance to be with you again,” Mikey smiled. “That’s all I want.”


	4. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bondage.

Donny followed Raph up to Raph’s room and when Raph locked the door, Donny knew what was coming next. Pressing himself against the wall, Donny watched as Raph closed the gap between them. He felt Raph weight press against him as the hothead placed his hands on either side of Donny’s head. 

“His he big? Did you like the feeling of Mikey’s huge cock in your ass?” Raph husked, his breath hot against Donny’s cheek. “Or did Mikey let you top him and you finally got to feel what it was like to be the one in control?”

“Size doesn’t matter. The prostate isn’t all that deep anyway.” Donny answered, his voice trembling. He knew that if he said the wrong thing, Raph would pull away. He was taking a risk acknowledging the topic of size. “We took turns topping.”

“Did you like that?” Raph asked as his hands slid down the wall. 

“It was nice,” Donny admitted, doing his best to show as little reaction as possible, “and it filled a need but it paled in comparison to being with you. Mikey’s too… delicate to give me what I really wanted. I made do with what I could get.”

Raph grabbed Donny’s wrists and pulled them up over his head, pinning them against the wall. “What do you want?” Raph nipped at Donny’s jaw. “What was Mikey too ‘delicate’ to give you?”

Donny hummed and turned his head to expose his neck. “He wasn’t dominating enough; he gave up too much control. There were too many distractions when I was with him so it didn’t feel as good.”

“Didn’t you like being able to dominate him?” Raph asked. “Wasn’t it nice to have your cock surrounded by the silky warmth of his ass?”

“No. My orgasm always came too quickly.” Donny groaned as Raph rubbed their bulging slits together. He turned his head to look Raph in the eyes and said, “And I prefer your mouth.”

“You have to earn that, Donny-boy,” Raph said with a dark smile. 

“I’ll do whatever you tell me to,” Donny churred. “Just tell me where you want me.”

“Floor,” Raph ordered. 

“Carapace or plastron,” Donny asked when Raph released him. 

“Plastron,” Raph answered. 

Donny kept his eyes fixed on Raph as he moved away from the wall, rubbing his wrists. He slipped his gear off and tossed them to the floor before lying down as he was told. 

Raph was on him in an instant, slamming himself down on Donny with a force that rattled them both. Donny didn’t put up any kind of a fight as Raph grabbed a rope and started to tie him up. In fact, Donny completely submitted. 

He was tied up, blindfolded, gagged, and his ears were plugged so that all he could hear was his own churrs resonating through his chest. Years of practice had Raph an expert at bondage and by the time he was done, Raph had Donny tied up with his ass in the air. Donny looked relaxed but he was so aroused that his dick was out and dark, solid and oozing. 

After securing a cock ring around the base, Raph pulled Donny’s dick back so that it was facing out like a second tail then he secured it into place. Donny was churring with each breath. His tail, the only appendage he could still move, sought out the tip of his own penis causing a full body tremble when they connected. 

Raph sat back and watched as Donny pleasured himself, pumping his own cock as he looked on. Once he was fully erect, Raph grabbed Donny’s tail and Don did not resist as Raph moved it up out of the way. It was slick with pre-cum which Raph used to coat his own cock. 

When he touched his tip to Donny’s entrance, Donny churred and his hole started to pulsate but he could not orgasm because of the cock ring. 

Sensory deprivation and orgasm denial heightened the experience for Donatello. It was his desire for bondage that drove him to Raph in the first place. He knew Raph would be aggressive enough to dominate him like he wanted. It took him a while to convince Raph but once he did, he was not disappointed. 

Raph pressed in then moved with slow strokes, knowing that Don would have preferred it faster. Donny churred and squirmed against the restraints, trying to rock his hips in order to increase the pace but Raph held him down. It seemed that his time with Mikey had spoiled Donny because he had never fought before. 

Donny’s churrs were pleading but Raph ignored them, Don knew better. He held Donny’s tail up and kept the slow pace. 

Eventually, Donny gave up his struggles and accepted Raph’s pacing, going back to being completely docile and submissive. As a reward, Raph started to thrust faster while bringing his tail up to play with Donny’s tip and Donny’s body responded with gentle shudders but otherwise stayed still. 

As Raph got closer to his release, he couldn’t help but go faster and Donny churred in delight. Raph churred out his release, thrusting in to leave his seed as deep inside of Don as he could go. After he pulled had out, Raph’s hot cum dripped from Don’s gaping hole. 

Donny knew what was coming next and allowed himself a soft smile. Raph lifted Don’s head and removed the gag then placed the tip of his cock to Don’s lips. Donny could smell his own musk on Raph’s cock and opened his mouth to clean it off. 

Raph thrust into Donny’s mouth while holding the back of Donny’s head. It wasn’t so bad for Donny. Although Raph was thick he wasn’t very long. In fact he was only a few inches, something that was a tender spot for Raph, and so there was no threat of Donny gagging on it. 

Donny had never seen it and was the reason Raph had been hesitant to start their relationship in the first place. He had only agreed to it when Donatello told him that he wanted to be blindfolded whenever they had sex. But Donny could judge the size by feel. Even after years of being together, it was something they had yet to talk about. Fortunately it was long enough to reach the prostate.

The whole time Raph was thrusting in his mouth, Donny’s tail was back down to play with his own tip. Raph finished a second time, his cock throbbing in Donny’s mouth while Don swallowed his juices. 

Raph patted the top of Don’s head as he stood up. Even though Raph didn’t replace the gag, Donny knew better than to say anything. He had been told their first time to not say anything and to not react so he made sure that he never did. Only his body’s natural reactions were all that he allowed. 

Raph picked him up and carried him to the hammock, setting him carapace down. Donny churred and trembled in anticipation as Raph released the bindings that held Donny’s dick down. Biting his bottom lip, Donny fought the urge to call out as Raph finally removed the cock ring. 

“Don’t say anything, Donny,” Raph warned before taking Don’s dick into his mouth, though he knew Donny couldn’t hear him. Raph sucked Donny’s cock while finger fucking him and it wasn’t long before Donny got his sweet release. 

His final act of obedience came as Raph loomed over him and pressed his mouth against Donny’s. He parted his lips to receive a mouthful of his own cum from Raph and he swallowed it down, not letting a single drop fall from his lips. He had missed the taste of himself on Raph’s lips more than he had realized and nothing Mikey ever did could compare. 

“Good boy,” Raph said then kissed the top of Donny’s head. 

Donny waited while Raph undid his restraints and his body fell limp from exhaustion. When the blind fold was removed, Donny was pleasantly surprised to see that Raph had dimmed the lights for him. He flopped over in the hammock as Raph crawled in with him. 

“You’re mine,” Raph whispered, wrapping his arm around Donny. 

A smile spread across Donny’s beak, “As long as you make sure you keep me tied up.”


	5. Hot

New York was experiencing record highs and the little generator had a hard time keeping up with cooling the lair. In order to keep it from overheating and breaking down, Donatello insisted on keeping the temperature in the lair at a warm eighty degrees. 

The air in the lair was stifling and Leonardo did his best to keep cool. One would think that after all the time he had spent in South America he would be used to it but the heat in the city was different than the heat of the jungle. He had managed to find a spot on the sofa that was in the direct path of the airflow and he sat there perfectly still. 

The sofa shifted as someone joined him and the smell of blueberry ice pop soon followed. “Hi, Mikey,” Leo said without opening his eyes. 

“How’d you know it was me?” Mikey asked around a mouthful of his cool treat. 

“Because you’re the only one who seems to maintain a level of boundless energy, even in this heat,” Leo answered turning his head to look over at his brother. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he took in the sight of Michelangelo. 

“Where did you get that?” Leo harshly whispered, looking around the lair.

“I made it,” Mikey answered, taking a long deliberate lick up the icy treat. 

“You made it?” Leo glared at him. “You kept the mold of my penis?”

“Yep,” Mikey sucked on the tip. “It was a good thing too ‘cause I burned through the first vibrator in, like, three months.”

“You shouldn’t have something like that, we started over.” Leo blushed. “What if someone sees it?”

“I didn’t have anything else to freeze the juice in.” Mikey shrugged. “I only made one and it’s not gonna last.”

Leo watched as Mikey sucked on the blue ice that was in the shape of his penis and found it to be oddly arousing despite the heat and his reservations. 

Mikey’s moves where deliberate, using his broad tongue to lick up the blue juices that dripped down to his fingers. Leo churred but Mikey pretended not to notice. 

The shape didn’t hold for long and it was quickly devoured. When the ice was gone, Mikey continued to lap up the juices from the stick and his fingers but Leo’s needful churr had Mikey pausing. “Do you want the same treatment?”

The bulge in Leo’s lower plastron was answer enough for the small turtle. 

Setting the stick aside, Mikey slid off the sofa and moved in between Leo’s legs. He licked up the parting slit, earning himself another deep churr from Leo. Leo had been without the intimate touch of another for so long that his body trembled like it was his first time. 

He dropped down and Mikey took his entire girth into his mouth. Leo’s breath hitched as his cock encountered the lingering cold inside Mikey’s mouth and it caused him to shiver.

The last thing he wanted to happen was for his family to come out and see what was going on so Leo picked up a pillow and pressed it against his mouth to stifle the sound of his churrs. Mikey lavished the same attention to Leo’s shaft has he had the ice pop and it had Leo’s head reeling. 

Leo couldn’t take it anymore. He moved so fast that Mikey had little time to react as he was lifted and thrown to the sofa. Leo was on him in a second, pressing in for a heated kiss. He could taste the sweetness that remained on Mikey’s lips. He had missed the way Mikey’s kisses always tasted of candy and sweets. 

Leo was pleasantly surprised to find that Mikey was already prepped and ready to go. “You little minx,” Leo purred. 

“A little heat isn’t gonna keep me from what I want,” Mikey giggled, lifting his hips to grind his hardened cock against Leo’s. “I’ve been without you for too long, Leo. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” Leo pressed against the tight ring of muscles that protected Mikey’s entrance and they yielded, stretching to fit Leo’s girth. The familiar warmth of Mikey’s body felt amazing. It was something he wanted to be his. Mikey was his. 

Sweat quickly formed on their bodies as they moved together. Their lips were locked together in an attempt to quiet their sounds of pleasure but Leo knew that they were loud enough to announce what they were doing. Everyone else would just have to stay where they were for a little while longer. 

Only Mikey could make Leo lose control like that, make him forget his anger, and throw his modesty out the window. 

Mikey broke the kiss to throw his head back in a deep moan. “Oh yeah.” Mikey finished, wrapping his arms behind Leo’s neck as he came with a loud cry, “Leo!”

The rhythmic clinching of Mikey’s inner walls took Leo to his completion. He churred as he pushed through is orgasm, empting himself deep inside of Mikey. Burying his face in the crook of Mikey’s neck, Leo let out a deep sigh. “Damn it, Mikey. How is it that you get me to do stuff like this? I wanted to stay mad at you.”

“I’m just that irresistible,” Mikey answered. His words were playful but there was pain in them. He brought his arms up to hold Leo to him. He didn’t care that the heat was stifling as long as they were together. 

“I’m sorry that I was gone for so long,” Leo mumbled into Mikey’s neck. “I’m sorry that I hurt you so bad that you fell into the arms of another.”

“I’m sorry I was weak,” Mikey continued to hold Leo tight. “I never stopped loving you I just needed someone to hold. You know I can’t be alone for long. I need the attention.”

“I love you too, Mikey,” Leo said as he pulled himself from Mikey’s grip. “That’s why it hurt so much when you did more than just hold someone else.” He grabbed a napkin from the coffee table and used it to clean Mikey off then cleaned himself before tucking his penis back into its protective pouch. 

“I understand,” Mikey said in a small voice. “You weren’t ready for this. There I go being selfish again. I just can’t stand you mad at me or being alone.”

Leo helped Mikey sit up then sat down next to him on the sofa. “I can’t stay mad at you, Mikey and you’re not going to be alone.”

“Don’t leave me again, Leo,” Mikey pleaded. “It hurts.”

“I won’t,” Leo said, wrapping has arms around Mikey. “I promise.”


End file.
